Wireless networks are deployed in a great number of industries such as retail environments, transportation and logistics, manufacturing, warehousing, etc. These wireless networks may include large numbers of mobile units, wireless switches, access points and other devices. The devices may be managed as part of an overall enterprise management system. However, this management depends on the mobile device being connected to the wireless network. There are additional devices which are important to the operation of the network, but do not have any connectivity to the network. Thus, the enterprise management system cannot manage these (or even maintain information) about these additional devices.